Thermal management devices can be configured to control the direction of heat flux toward or away from objects. Current methods for heat flux control involve the use of materials having thermal conductivities that are independent of temperature. This results in passive heat management devices that cannot provide both heat flux removal and heat flux amplification based on operating temperatures using a single device.
Accordingly, there is a need for thermal management devices that can provide active heat flux alteration including heat flux shielding and heat flux amplification, depending on the temperature applied to the device.